evil_patrixxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Reasons why Patrick is evil
REANSONS WHY Suds: Scares Spongebob out of seeing the doctor and then performs his own quack "cures" on Spongebob, none of which work. When Sandy attempts to take Spongebob to a real doctor, Patrick resists even when Spongebob is shown to be getting worse rather than better. Hooky: Refuses to take Mr. Krabs' warning about fishing hooks seriously. He also becomes a bad influence by tempting SpongeBob to ride on them. This unofficially marks Patrick's darker side grown with him tempting SpongeBob. “ Well, that Mr. Krabs is just a big dummy. We ride on those hooks all day long and nothing happened to us. Look Spongebob, are you gonna listen to a big dummy, or are you gonna listen to me? „ ~ Patrick telling SpongeBob to ignore Mr. Krabs' warning Nature Pants: He tries to catch SpongeBob and put him in a jar. To be fair, he did it out of sadness because he missed having SpongeBob around. Texas: Patrick says Texas and people from Texas are dumb. Spongebob soon joins in, to anger Sandy into chasing them to the Krusty Krab. Though it's hinted Patrick was saying it without that intention and actually meant it. Sandy's Rocket: He trespasses into Sandy's rocket despite SpongeBob's instructions to simply spray alien repellent on the windows. After a quick trip to the moon and back, the two begin capturing everyone in Bikini Bottom thinking they were aliens. Valentine's Day: When SpongeBob didn't give him a present for Valentine's Day (He did but the present didn't come at first) Patrick was upset when he thought Spongebob lied to him. But eventually Patrick went insane over this; nearly destroying the amusement park and threatening the citizens. This is also widely considered to be Patrick's straightest villain role (alongside Rule of Dumb). Survival of the Idiots: When Sandy distinctly tells her friends not to disturb her while she hibernates, Patrick breaks into her home anyways, saying that "no means yes". He and SpongeBob continuously make noise which causes an overweight Sandy to attack them. Frozen and trapped, the two strip Sandy of her fur to keep warm, only getting themselves beaten again when the temperature thaws and she wakes up for spring. Grandma's Kisses: After SpongeBob is ridiculed for getting kisses from his Grandma, Patrick convinces him to start acting like an adult. However, Patrick becomes the center of attention for Grandma SquarePants when he acts like a baby. Dumped: SpongeBob becomes heartbroken when Gary starts hanging around with Patrick, who feels no sympathy for his friend's sadness and tells him to move on. It is later shown that Gary only wanted a cookie in Patrick's pocket and returned to being with SpongeBob, to Patrick's dismay. “ How pathetic. I'm sorry, SpongeBob. But Gary's with me now. You had your chance and you failed. You have to stop living in the past. Face it SpongeBob, you're only hurting yourself. It's what Gary wants, and what Gary wants is me! „ ~ Patrick, in response to SpongeBob's sadness Life Of Crime: Patrick and Spongebob steal a balloon on free balloon day. He also accuses Spongebob of eating his chocolate bar, which he just ate seconds earlier. Big Pink Loser: Desperate to win an award, Patrick starts copying SpongeBob's every move and behavior, soon driving him nuts. Patrick ends up winning an award for doing nothing more than anyone else. New Student Starfish: When Patrick attends Mrs. Puff's boating school, he makes a rude doodle of her which gets SpongeBob in trouble. He and SpongeBob get detention when they pick up a fight in the hallway. The two later make up when they save an egg. Rock A-Bye Bivalve: He refuses to help SpongeBob take care of Junior, instead spending the day at "work" (watching TV at home) while the sponge tires himself out. I'm With Stupid: When Spongebob pretends to be dumb to make Patrick look smarter in front of his parents, Patrick takes it too far and begins treating Spongebob like he really is dumb. Not only that, but he begins insulting Spongebob in general. This verbal abuse eventually causes Spongebob to snap and run away screaming. “ Oh, SpongeBob, if only you could see how stupid you sound right now, with your talk of imaginary plans. „ ~ Patrick, after being reminded by SpongeBob that his stupidity was only an act Sailor Mouth: Although neither understood what the words meant, Patrick convinced Spongebob to use a swear word more often. Also he was fast to rat out Spongebob when he (accidentally) starts swearing again. Pranks-a-Lot: After being turned invisible, Patrick and SpongeBob pretend to be ghosts and scare everyone in town as means of a prank. When they get to Mr. Krabs, they attempt to burn his money to frighten him, until the invisible spray on their bodies wash off. Patrick Smartpants: Patrick finally becomes very smart due to SpongeBob put a coral brain to his head, mistaken it a real piece of his severed head. But unfortunately, the process took it too far by insulting everyone, as that coral brain causes him arrogant in the process. This is a perfect example where Patrick accidently became antagonist, due to being SpongeBob's mistake to put a coral brain instead real one. Once Bitten: Patrick tells everybody about the Mad Snail Disease, which he believes Gary contracted. He says anyone who gets bitten by Gary gets turned into a zombie. This causes mass chaos in Bikini Bottom until it is realized that the disease is only an urban legend. Rule of Dumb: Patrick becomes a king and is soon corrupted by his power, making demands of everyone around him, attempting to get food for free, threatening Spongebob and Squidward when they object to his desires, and eventually becoming so power-mad and unpleasent that he drives everyone else away. Even Squidward greatly despise his misdeed at that time, even more so than when he just annoy him. Notably though he does come to fully regret his actions at the end of the episode. “ WHO SAID I'M ABUSING MY POWER?!? I'LL put the whole TOWN in prison, questioning my authority. „ ~ Patrick yelling at Spongebob Pat No Pay: He destroys the Krusty Krab's fridge, eats the hand soap, doesn't pay for his food, blows up the restaurant and gets Mr. Krabs' money shredded. No Nose Knows: After a surgical nose implant, Patrick's hatred of 'bad smells' causes him to become insane: rudely insult Sandy, throw away Squidward's cheese, plug all Spongebob's holes, and chasing away Krusty Krab customers by filling the restaurant with strongly-scented candles that are too much for them. Sunbleached: Patrick leaves Spongebob in the tanning booth too long, causing him to be sun bleached. Though this did turn out to be the best thing that could have happened in the given situation. The Card: He damages and abuses a rare trading card that SpongeBob wanted, to the latter's horror. Besides that, he states that he is acting stupid and doing these wreckless things on purpose, though this one is debatable due to his habit to say random things. Toy Store of Doom: Patrick refuses to leave a toy store at closing time. He hides in a dollhouse, along with SpongeBob who was convinced to follow along with him. To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants: Patrick fails to recognize Spongebob over his new clothing. He even goes as far as both throwing Spongebob out of his own house and effectively making him change into opposite self. Worse, he callously walks away when SpongeBob explains his change. Stuck in the Wringer: When SpongeBob gets stuck in his wringer, Patrick makes the situation worse by gluing him to it. He later eats SpongeBob's ice cream and even gets a crowd of people mad at him. Back to the Past: Traveling back in time to see a young Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fight Man Ray, Patrick callously eats a tub of tartar sauce which Mermaid Man was supposed to use as a secret weapon. As a result, Bikini Bottom ends up being enslaved by Man Ray. Later, he and Spongebob traveled so many times back in time that Man Ray gets irritated and gives up. Yours, Mine and Mine: Patrick uses SpongeBob's money to pay for food. When he and SpongeBob agree to share a toy (which SpongeBob also paied for), Patrick keeps it for himself. He later runs away from SpongeBob to prevent him from getting the toy. He ends up eating the toy so nobody else could play with it. Mr. Krabs orders more toys and Patrick pays for them, using SpongeBob's money once again. When SpongeBob tells Patrick that he was using his money, Patrick acts like a total hypocrite asking SpongeBob if he learned anything about sharing. His selfishness, hypocrisy, lack of morality, and ungrateful attitude combined with the episode's parody moral has caused this episode to be considered the worst case of Patrick's flanderization in terms of his attitude, and seemingly unforgivable. “ If I can't have it, no one can! „ ~ Patrick before eating the toy, refusing to share it Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom: He eats Squidward's concert ticket. He later breaks into the concert, eats Squidward and SpongeBob's backstage passes, and ruins the performance for everyone by asking for "two cheesy nachos with a side of cheese" on stage. Patrick's Staycation: When Patrick is unable to afford a real vacation, SpongeBob creates a fake one for his friend. However, Patrick acts incredibly demanding and ungrateful. He eventually sleeps in SpongeBob's bed (thinking his home was a resort), forcing SpongeBob to sleep at Mr. Krabs' house. Restraining SpongeBob: When Squidward files a restraining order against SpongeBob, the latter calls in Patrick to help serve orders. Patrick spends the episode annoying Squidward and soon attacks him thinking he is a monster (actually he was covered in bumps from an allergy). Squidward ends up replacing SpongeBob's name on the restraining order with Patrick's name. Pet Sitter Pat: Continuously abuses Gary in the most infamous way due to incompetent pet sitting, such as neglecting to give the snail food and eating it in front of him. He even attempts to "bathe" Gary with a flamethrower and dries him off with a hair-dryer (because he couldn't find any salt). Similar to Valentine's Day and I'm With Stupid, this is considered to be one of Patrick's biggest antagonistic roles, and his stupidity has been flanderized at its most disastrous level. “ Make up your mind, Gary. Is it water or fire? „ ~ Patrick asking which kind of bath Gary wants, as the snail runs off Karate Star: Patrick nearly destroys the town, as well as attempting to kill an infant, after learning karate. When SpongeBob confront him, he regret this deed, but his arm ends up goin berserk. Ultimately, he redeemed himself by cutting off his hand, then regenerating it like real sea stars. This proves that Patrick still has redeeming qualities, though unfortunately, his severed hand grew a new body who proceeded with destroying things. Big Sister Sam: Patrick's letting his sister do a lot of destructive actions, such destroying Spongebob's and Squidward's houses and not calling her out on her behavior and gives her no consequences. It's a SpongeBob Christmas: He plans to catch Santa Claus and make him stop the clocks for a year-long Christmas. Near the end of the special, he sneaks into Santa's sleigh, puts a jellyfish net over Santa, and causes his reindeer to go offcourse. Sand Castles in the Sand: Out of ambition to rivaling each other in building the best sand castle, he and SpongeBob went too far by build golems and warfares out of sand (includes a mecha) that even possesses both properties and capabilities with actual warfares and use them to battle each other, causes both of them and whole beach destroyed like actual battlefield after the war. Patrick Man!: Patrick pretends to be a superhero and tries doing good deeds across Bikini Bottom. However, he stops Mr. Krabs from picking up a dollar on the street, leads Mrs. Puff to be arrested for nothing, and leaves a student trapped in his boat. He also tries to rip off people's faces believing they are a villain in disguise. But he redeems his past actions by defeating the Dirty Bubble at the Krusty Krab. Little Yellow Book: Patrick joins Squidward and the Bikini Bottomites as they read SpongeBob's diary, teasing SpongeBob about naming his spatula. Later, he - like everyone else - accuses Squidward for his crime in an act of hypocrisy.